solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Всемирное общество защиты животных
: Лондон | ключевые фигуры = Доминик Бельмере, президент Майк Бейкер, исполнительный директор | представительство = Австралия, Бразилия, Канада, Колумбия, Коста-Рика, Дания, Германия, Нидерланды, Новая Зеландия, Танзания, Таиланд, США, Великобритания | отрасль = Благополучие животных | доход = | пожертвования = | число волонтёров = | число сотрудников = | число членов = | дочерние организации = | собственность = | слоган = | сайт = www.wspa-international.org | дата ликвидации = }} Всемирное общество защиты животных, ВОЗЖ ( ) — международная некоммерческая зоозащитная организация, осуществляющая свою деятельность в более, чем 150 странах мира и объединяющая более 900 организаций.WSPA: Animal welfare groups Making Humane Food Choices WomensRadio У ВОЗЖ 13 офисов, расположенных в Австралии, Бразилии, Канаде, Колумбии, Коста-Рике, Дании, Германии, Нидерландах, Новой Зеландии, Танзании, Таиланде, США и Великобритании, главный офис ВОЗЖ — в Лондоне.WSPA: Local offices История создания Всемирное общество защиты животных было создано в 1981 году путем слияния двух обществ защиты животных — основанной в 1953 году Всемирной федерации защиты животных (WFPA) и созданного в 1959 Международного общества защиты животных (ISPA).WSPA: Bear facts Политика Своей целью WSPA считает мир, в котором благополучие животных — ценно, а с жестоким обращением — покончено, миссия WSPA — создание глобального движения в защиту животных.WSPA: Who we are Кампании WSPA борется как против жестокого обращения с животными в целом, так и проводит отдельные кампании против конкретных видов жестокого и негуманного обращения, таких как корридаWSPA: Bullfighting Bullfighting: Culture or Cruelty? The American Chronicle. September 03, 2008 , травля медведяWSPA: WSPA’s work: Bear baiting Pakistan halts bear-baiting event 18 May, 2005 BBC News , китобойный промыселWSPA: WSPA’s work: WhalingGovt’s whaling stance «not convincing» New Zealand City Ltd. 24 April 2010 , содержание дельфинов в неволеHSUS&WSPA: The case against Marine Mammals in Captivity , интенсивное животноводствоWSPA: WSPA’s work: Factory farming WSPA steps up farming drive Marketing. 05 July 2006. . WSPA известна отчасти по кампаниям в защиту медведейWSPA: WSPA’s work: Bears , одна из них — Libearty, начатая в 1992 году. В настоящее время WSPA борется за прекращение сельскохозяйственного разведения медведейсайт кампании End bear farming , травли медведя, а также эксплуатации медведей-«плясунов»WSPA: WSPA’s work: Dancing bearsHope for India’s dancing bears BBC News. 21 January, 2003 . Кроме того, ВОЗЖ финансирует и консультирует входящие в общество организации, занимающиеся реабилитацией медвежат-сиротWSPA: WSPA’s work: Rehabilitation and release: keeping bears wild Natalie Imbruglia Visits Romania for WSPA Australian Women Online. February 15, 2009 и медвежьими заповедникамиWSPA: WSPA’s work: Bear sanctuariesRosie Marcel: From Holby City to bear country Hertfordshire life . Можно сказать, что в значительной степени благодаря кампании WSPA против травли медведей, этот кровавый спорт был остановлен в Пакистане.Sindh Wildlife set-up moves summary to ban bear baiting Pakistan Times Помимо этого, WSPA также консультирует правительства и добивается принятия законодательства, которое позволило бы улучшить положение животных. Ее международная кампания за с целью подписания ее в ООНWSPA: WSPA’s work: Всемирная декларация благополучия животных направлена на утверждение ряда принципов, обеспечивающих уважение и защиту животных. Также WSPA разрабатывает образовательные программы, посвященные работе и уходу за животными, в том числе программы для ветеринаров, владельцев животных и детейWSPA: WSPA’s work: Education . Спасение животных WSPA активно помогает оказавшимся в беде животнымWSPA: WSPA’s work: Disaster management. Например, пострадавшим во время стихийных бедствий или войн. Многие животные становятся бездомными, когда теряются, или их хозяева умирают, и эти животные часто нуждаются в пропитании, убежище и медицинском уходе. Дикие и сельскохозяйственные животные также часто страдают от последствий стихийных бедствий. Одними из таких бедствий стали землетрясение на ГаитиHaiti Government Requests WSPA’s Aid Reuters, когда WSPA вместе с другими зоозащитными организациями участвовала в обеспечении пострадавших животных убежищем, питанием и медицинской помощьюASPCA: Crisis in Haiti: How the ASPCA Is Helping field reports, и Циклон Наргис в Мьянме в 2008 годуWSPA: WSPA’s work: «A symbol of hope»: protecting Myanmar’s animals. WSPA финансирует и поддерживает мобильные клиники для стерилизации бездомных кошек и собакWSPA: Successful pilot leads to five-year stray dog project, особенно в странах с неэффективными и/или жестокими методами регулирования численности бездомных животныхAnimal welfare body revokes Asha Foundation’s membership The Indian Express. May 03 2010. А также мобильные клиники и оказания медицинской помощи лошадям в Латинской Америке, где владельцы животных зачастую не обладают достаточными средствами и знаниями для оказания животным помощи, в которой они нуждаютсяWSPA: WSPA’s work: Helping Thailand’s working ponies. Мировые знаменитости и ВОЗЖ 11 марта 2009 г. британская певица Леона Льюис заявила о том, что она поддерживает ВОЗЖLeona Lewis supports WSPA . Позже, 26 октября 2009 г. Леона Льюис приняла участие в кампании по продвижению Всемирной декларации благополучия животных и записала видеообращение к своим поклонникам с просьбой поддержать последнююLeona says Animals Matter: new WSPA film . Звезды США, поддержавшие кампанию за принятие Всемирной декларации: * Келлан Латс * Брук Шилдс * Кристин Дэвис * Кристина Эпплгэйт * Тиффани Тиссен * Джоанна Крупа См. также * Права животных * Вита Примечания Ссылки * официальный международный сайт WSPA * официальный сайт кампании за Всемирную декларацию благополучия животных Видеоканалы * WSPA Australia YouTube * WSPA Brasil YouTube * WSPA Canada YouTube * WSPA USA YouTube * WSPA UK YouTube Категория:Международные организации Категория:Общественные организации Категория:Зоозащитные организации